Discovering Love
by The Wonderful World of MADNESS
Summary: Yuri between Hermione and Susan Bones, happens in first year when they're new. Please no flames or harsh comments, please read and review, i will listen to your comments people!


Looking at the massive castle Hermione was gobsmacked. Not only was it exactly as Balthilda described but it was also just as mesmerising. She re-opened her book and read another page. She looked over the stunning lake they were sailing over and saw the carriages pulling themselves. She was filled with awe as the boat kept going.

When they arrived at the boat dock she got out and looked around in wonder. She saw another girl, with frizzy red hair and walked with her. After a short conversation she discovered the girl to be Susan Bones and they continued to walk together up all the steps as they continued they saw a rather strict looking woman at the top of the stairs, forgetting temporarily that she wasn't at home Hermione grabbed Susan's hand instinctively, like she would reach for her mothers.

She immediately let go with an apologetic face, but Susan didn't seem to mind. Hermione kept walking towards the woman who was clearly a professor.

"Hello students, I am professor McGonagall I teach transfiguration. In a moment you will be walking through those doors, and you will be sorted."

Everyone tensed as she turned and walked away. A couple of frightened whispers, other more confident whispers, then everybody stopped whispering because a blonde haired boy had stepped forward and said loudly

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Everybody's focus was on him. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everybody gasped, while Hermione picked him out straight away standing next to the red haired boy he was sitting in the compartment on the train with. She remembered walking in on their small feast whilst helping a younger boy find his toad.

-Flash back-

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Upon seeing the shake of the red haired boys head she went to leave but caught sight of a wand. "Are you doing magic?" She walked in and sat down across from Harry Potter and continued "Lets see then?" The red haired boy then cleared his throat loudly and recited

"Sunshine daisy, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" He pointed his wand at his mouse and in a poof of smoke the bertie botts beans its head was in had been blown off.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. She looked at the mouse and then looked at the boy with the wand. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried simple spells but they've all worked for me." She looked at Harry's glasses and pointed her wand at them, "For example, Occulus Repairo" and his glasses suddenly fixed themselves. He took them off and put them back on in a stunned silence.

That was when she'd realised it was Harry Potter. "Jimminy Crickets you're Harry Potter!" She'd exclaimed before continuing with "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" turning to the red haired boy who said

"Ron Weasley" she replied with

"Charmed," a look of disdain crossed her face before getting up and addressing them both. "You two had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Then proceeded to turn out before stopping herself and turning back. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know. Just there." She pointed to where it was on her own nose then she turned and left.

-End Flashback-

The blonde boy had walked in front of Harry Potter and held his hand out. "I'm Draco Malfoy" To which Ron snickered audibly. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry didn't take his hand but in turn said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Just as he finished his sentence professor McGonagall came back and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with a scroll of parchment.

They started walking towards the big doors and they opened, Hermione looked up at the ceiling which looked like it wasn't there. She knew that it was there and turned to Susan who was still walking next to her and said "It's not really the night sky; it's just bewitched to look like that." Susan nodded her eyes still transfixed on the ceiling. they stopped at the front, and McGonagall unrolled the parchment.


End file.
